Secret Admirer
by SummersDayDream
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the countries all find strange pieces of mail waiting for them in the morning. Who sent the countries Valentines, and how did they know they were personifications?


**A/N: This was based on an idea I saw somewhere that went something like "I think France gives all the countries gifts on Valentine's Day, but signs them 'secret admirer' so nobody will get mad at him." Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day!**

America yawned and stretched, trying to fully wake up. He shuffled out to the kitchen, where the usually energetic nation began fixing a cup of coffee. Caffeine in hand, he shuffled some more, this time out to the mailbox. He opened it and was surprised to see a single red rose and a pink envelope sitting on top of the usual bills.

"Oh, right!" America muttered to himself. "Its Valentine's Day! I wonder who sent this?"

He grabbed the mail and headed back inside. Once America reached the kitchen, he eagerly tore open the card. It was simple, just a pink piece of paper with fancy script on it, reading;

 _America-_

 _You're my hero._

 _Be my Valentine?_

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer._

"Huh. A secret admirer." America scratched the back of his head. "It has to be another nation. Oh well, I'll ask around at the meeting this afternoon."

* * *

Across the Atlantic, England had been up for a while, trying out a new spell. Finally, he decided to take a break, get some tea, and look at the mail for the day. He sat in his favorite chair, carefully avoiding sitting in Busby's chair, which he still had.

England leafed through the pile of envelopes. One immediately caught his eye, since it was pink and had a rose taped to it. He cast a quick charm, ensuring that there was no trap or prank in the envelope. Satisfied that it was safe, England opened the card. As he read it, his eyebrows shot up, looking for all the world like they were trying to escape.

 _England-_

 _You have cast a spell on me._

 _Be my Valentine?_

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer._

"Hmmmm." The Brit took a sip of his tea. "I wonder who this could be."

* * *

Russia pulled his coat and scarf on, humming happily. Still humming, the large nation made his way down to the dining room, where the Baltics had prepared a breakfast. He sat, but before he could start eating, Russia noticed a card and flower by his plate.

"Lithuania!" The poor nation hurried into the room.

"Yes, Mr. Russia? Is the meal not to your liking?"

Russia gestured to the envelope. "Did you do this?"

"No, sir." Lithuania looked like he was about to die of fear. "It was in the mail."

"Oh, ok." Deciding that the fastest to find out who sent it was to open it, he tore off the top, careful not to damage the contents. Russia smiled when he read the letter.

 _Russia-_

 _I want to be your friend._

 _Will you be my Valentine?_

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer._

"Does somebody vant to become one vith me?" Russia wondered aloud.

"I vill, brother!" Belarus popped out of nowhere. "Marry me, and we can become one!"

 _"_ _Нет_ _!"_ Russia ran screaming out of the room.

* * *

Back in North America, a certain Canadian was waking up. Canada stretched, got out of bed, and nearly tripped over Kuma, who had fallen asleep on the floor. This, and Canada's stuttered apologies, woke the small bear up. He gazed up at his owner for a second before asking;

"Who are you?"

Canada sighed. "I'm Canada, your owner. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Kuma waddled to the front door. "I'll get the mail."

Canada moved into the kitchen and started cooking. By the time Kuma came back, he had two small stacks of pancakes. He placed them on the table and poured maple syrup over them. Kuma set the mail on a side table, then hopped up onto his chair. Canada picked up the letters, intending to go through them before he ate. One envelope stood out from the rest. It was pink, with a red rose taped to it.

"Who could this be from?" Canada asked of no one as he opened it. A little blush colored his cheeks as he read the letter.

 _Canada-_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _Maple syrup is sweet,_

 _And so are you!_

 _Be my Valentine?_

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer._

"Oh wow! Kumajimbo, look at this!" Canada held the letter out to the bear.

Kuma studied it for a second, then said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canadia…."

* * *

(And we go back across the world.)

In Beijing, China was waking up early, as usual. He ate a quick breakfast, then walked to the park and joined a group of people doing tai-chi. An hour and a half later, China returned to his house. He saw that while he'd been gone, someone had brought in the mail.

Most prominent among the pile of envelopes was a pink card attached to a rose. China picked up the card and smelled the rose. Then his impatience won out and he tore open the envelope.

 _China-_

 _You are cute, aru._

 _Will you be my Valentine?_

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer._

China smiled at the thought of someone remembering to give him a Valentine. Since his country didn't exactly celebrate it, he figured the "secret admirer" must be one of the other nations.

China looked around with a shudder, half expecting a giant panda to pop out of nowhere. _"_ I just hope it's not Russia, aru!"

* * *

(Staying in Aisa this time)

Japan didn't want to go to the meeting. He was in a stay-at-home-and-watch-anime mood. But he had to go, for two reasons. One, it was a very important meeting, and his boss had ordered him to attend. The other reason was a card he'd gotten in the mail that morning.

It was a pink envelope, with a rose attached to it. The letter inside was written in a flowing cursive. Just thinking about what it said made him blush.

 _Japan-_

 _I rike you a rot._

 _Wirr you be my Varentine?_

 _Rove,_

 _Your secret admirer._

"I have to go to the meeting," Japan decided. "If onry to find who wourd send such a retter."

* * *

(And now we're in Europe.)

Germany came home from his morning run to find the pink envelope and rose on the table in the hall. He had been planning on taking a shower, then getting some breakfast before he had to leave for the world meeting. But this stupid letter….

"If zhis is vone of Italy's ideas, he is in a lot of trouble." Germany grumbled as he tore open the card. He unfolded the paper inside and started to read. A blush started to spread across his cheeks.

 _Germany-_

 _Ich liebe dich._

 _Will you be my Valentine?_

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer._

Germany sighed. "That _dummkopf._ Only Italy vould do this."

* * *

(Speaking of Italy, let's go to his house.)

"Ve~! A card for me? I- a wonder who sent- a it!"

Italy was sitting on the couch in the living room, holding the pink envelope and rose carefully. He put the flower in a vase, then opened the letter. The handwriting was fancy, and the paper itself was as pink as the envelope.

 _Italy-_

 _Tomatoes are red,_

 _The Mediterranean is blue,_

 _You like pasta,_

 _And I like you!_

 _Be my Valentine?_

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer._

Italy's eyes opened in surprise. "A secret admirer? This-a is exciting! I wonder if it's Doitsu?"

*************(Timeskip to the meeting)*************

The eight countries were gathered in the World Conference Hall. Everyone had brought their rose and card with them and was asking their friends if they'd sent it.

Germany searched for his friend, finally spotting the signature curl. "Italy!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Germany!" Italy hugged the larger nation. "Thank-a you for the card!"

"Vhat card? You sent me a card." Germany took out said piece of paper.

"No, I did-a not! Japan!" Italy spotted his other friend. "Are- a these from you?"

The shorter nation shook his head. "I was going to ask if either of you sent me this retter."

Across the room, the Allies were having a similar conversation.

"Iggy, did you give me this?" America called to England.

"No, I didn't, you git!" England held up his own card. "Was this from you?"

"Nah, bro! Did you get one, China?"

"Yes. I was hoping it was from one of you, and not that creepy Russia, aru."

As he spoke, Russia came up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder. China almost jumped out of his skin and turned to face the larger nation. Russia, for his part, was smiling.

 _"Привет,_ comrades. So I take it none of you sent this, _da?"_ Everyone sweatdropped and shook their heads.

Over in his corner, Canada was being overlooked, as usual. "Everyone here ignores me, so none of them could have sent the card. Right, Kumajumo?"

"Who are you"

"I'm…. Never mind." Canada looked down at the bear. "You don't know who I am and you can't write. You didn't send it."

"No. Who are you, again?"

Canada just shook his head in defeat and closed his eyes, hoping to get a little rest. Everyone else was so busy arguing that no one noticed when a side door opened and the ninth nation snuck into the room. France looked around at his friends. Each had a card and a rose.

 _Just as eet should be,_ the Frenchman thought, smiling.

 **A/N: Ok, you know the drill. Drop a review, let me know what you think, the usual. Until next story!**


End file.
